At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction
by MaryLavey
Summary: Entah dia yang tidak peka, atau aku yang egois. Yang manapun, kisah cintaku ini tetaplah menyakitkan. / Songs fict dengan semua lagu di album At Gwanghwamun milik Kyuhyun SJ. / Last Chap Update!
1. Eternal Sunshine

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs belong to Kyuhyun (SM Ent.)

These stories are made by MaryLavey

**Chapter 1**

**Eternal Sunshine**

"_I try hating you_

_Looking for the reason we had to break up_

_Then my heart sinks_

_When I find myself not having forgotten anything_

_Another day passes like this"_

.

.

.

Sudah genap satu minggu sejak kedatangan Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang adalah teman kecil dari kekasihku, Sasuke-kun. Sudah seminggu pula, aku merasa sosok Sasuke-kun perlahan menjauh dariku. Awalnya hanya jiwanya namun belakangan juga fisiknya. Ya, sekarang Sasuke-kun lebih sering bersama dengan Hinata.

Aku bukan kekasih pencemburu, bukan. Namun, kalian pasti akan sependapat denganku bila kalian berada di posisiku saat ini. Posisi serba salah, mau marah salah, mau diam juga salah. Ah, tapi, menjadi kekasih orang yang kucintai tentu bukan hal yang salah, bukan? Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mempertahankannya, atau paling tidak, bertahan saat melihat hal yang menyakitkan. Kalian perlu contoh? Tentu, lihat saja ke belakang.

Ya, walaupun aku berada di depan kedua orang yang menjadi sumber masalahku, namun aku tahu bahwa mereka sekarang pasti sedang berjalan berdampingan. Aneh? Sangat! Seharusnya aku yang berada di sampingnya. Aku benar-benar kesal.

Sebenarnya, sebelumnya aku berjalan HANYA bersama Sasuke-kun, sampai akhirnya gadis itu datang dan berjalan di sebelah kanan kekasihku. Dan karena trotoarnya cukup kecil, jadi saat ada mobil melintas, gadis itu bergeser ke kiri hingga kami juga terpaksa bergeser. Dan sialnya, aku berjalan di dekat tembok dan karena kami bergeser, maka otomatis jika aku tidak mau menabrak tembok, aku tergeser ke belakang.

Tentu saja aku tidak mau! Maka aku mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke-kun agar bergeser ke kanan. Entah mungkin doronganku terlalu keras hingga mengenai Hinata dan gadis itu tersandung kemudian jatuh. Aku awalnya kaget dan merasa bersalah, namun saat aku hendak menolong Hinata berdiri, Sasuke-kun malah menampik tanganku dan memelototiku.

Rasa bersalahku tergantikan oleh rasa kesal yang menggebu-gebu. Maka dari itu, aku dengan cepat berjalan kedepan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan, disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan sendiri ke sekolah dengan wajah luar biasa kesal. Hebat! Sekarang akulah yang menjadi orang jahat! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Saaa..Kuraaa-chaaaann!"kudengar suara cempreng dari arah gerbang, dan benar saja, itu suara laki-laki menyebalkan kedua, setelah Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya memberikan lirikan sebagai respon sekaligus pengganti kata 'Apa?'.

"Seram, deh, Sakura-chan. Eh, tadi kau bertemu Hinata-chan tidak?". Bagus, Naruto, bagus. Tambah saja rasa kesalku saat ini!

"Ketemu,"jawabku singkat sembari terus melanjutkan jalanku yang kini sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Nah, mana Hinata-chan nya?"tanyanya lagi.

"Belakang, sama Sasuke-kun. Habis jatuh."

"Oh, baiklah, aku kesana saja, hehe,"kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Aku mendengus dengan cukup keras berharap rasa kesalku sedikit menguap. Naruto sudah bersiap keluar gerbang, namun entah kenapa ia malah berbalik arah dan berjalan di sebelahku.

"Sakura-chan, aku harap kau mengerti keadaan,"katanya dengan nada yang serius hingga membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mengisyaratkan bahwa aku meminta penjelasannya.

"Hinata kan memang lemah, jadi Sasuke tentu harus membantunya, 'kan? Sedangkan kau kan bertenaga badak." Langsung saja ku tinju perut si mulut kurang ajar itu dan Naruto reflek berjongkok sambil memegang perutnya. Aku tertawa sinis,"Wah, kau benar, SAHABATKU. Aku memang bertenaga badak. Jadi bila tinjuanku barusan sakit, ku harap kau mengerti keadaan, ya."

"Sakura-chaaan, jahat sekali kau,"ujarnya sambil menunjukkan wajah kesakitan yang sangat dibuat-buat dan malah nampak menjijikan. Dan, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya,"Rasakan, haha. Sudah sana, jemput putrimu! Suruh dia kembalikan Sasuke-kun ku."

Naruto langsung berdiri tegak dan memasang pose member hormat lalu pergi keluar gerbang. Ku gelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum kecil lanjutkan jalanku masuk ke dalam sekolah. Yah, aku tidak akan menunggu Sasuke-kun, karena hampir tidak mungkin ia akan menyusulku walaupun sudah ada Naruto disana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan,"Ohayo, Saku-chan." Ku tolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah Sasori-senpai yang menyapaku dengan senyuman. "Ohayo, senpai,"sapaku kembali.

"Kenapa geleng-geleng kepala? Naruto kenapa?"

"Yep. Tapi senpai mau tahu saja deh. Hehe,"jawabku sambil memeletkan lidah. Sasori-senpai menatapku tak percaya lalu kembali tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. "Hei, hei, Sasori-senpai, berhenti. Berantakan deh nanti rambutku,"kupukul tangannya dan membuatnya sedikit meringis karena memang pukulanku cukup perih, katanya sih.

"Ah, iya, iya, sini kurapikan,"balasnya dengan nada setengah mengejek. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah Sasori-senpai yang memang imut itu dibuat menjadi sok kesal dan kemudian ia juga ikut tertawa. Yah, paling tidak, pagi ini ada Naruto dan Sasori-senpai yang membuatku cukup terhibur, walaupun sebenarnya yang kuharapkan adalah Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo ke taman. Aku sudah belajar memasak dan sesuai janjiku, kau kubawakan bekal buatanku sendiri, ayo cepat,"kataku dengan penuh semangat pada kekasihku yang sedang duduk di bangkunya, tepatnya di depan bangkuku. Sasuke-kun menoleh lalu mengangguk kecil dan kemudian ia berdiri. Aku pun juga ikut berdiri hendak pergi bersamanya.

"Emm, Sasuke-kun." Kami yang baru akan melangkahkan kaki akhirnya berhenti setelah mendengar suara itu. Kami kemudian menolehkan kepala kami kea rah suara tersebut dan pemilik suara itu adalah teman sebangkuku, Hinata.

"Sebenarnya begini, setelah sekian lama dilarang masuk dapur, hari ini Kaa-san mengijinkanku memasak dan aku membuatkan bekal untukmu, Sakura-chan, dan Naruto-kun. Tapi sepertinya Sakura-chan sudah membawakanmu ya,"lanjutnya dengan wajah memelas dan itu membuatku kasihan juga.

"Hn, kita makan bersama saja,"jawab Sasuke-kun. Aku sedikit kaget, tapi aku sendiri juga merasa iba melihat Hinata. "Apa tak apa, Sakura-chan?"tanya Hinata. Aku melirik Sasuke-kun sekilas, dan ternyata ia menatapku balik dan seolah memintaku untuk setuju. Akhirnya, dengan tidak rela aku menganggukkan kepalaku,"Ya, tak apa, ayo kita makan berempat."

.

.

.

Uggh, melihat bekal buatan Hinata aku menjadi minder. Sungguh berbeda bentuknya dengan punyaku, bekalnya nampak sangat enak. Ah, tapi itu bukan masalah, yang penting aku sudah berusaha membuat bekal untuk Sasuke-kun walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memasak. Ya, yang penting kan sudah berusaha.

Baru saja Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya, Sasuke-kun sudah mengambil sebuah telur gulung dan memakannya. "Enak, seperti biasa,"pujinya sambil mengusap kepala Hinata pelan. Arghh, menyebalkan sekali. Segera kubuka bekal buatanku dan menyodorkannya di depan Sasuke-kun,"Ini, Sasuke-kun. Coba telur gulung buatanku."

Sasuke-kun yang masih mengunyah makanan itu mulai menyumpit telur gulung dari kotak makanku dan mulai memakannya ketika makanan yang sebelumnya telah terkunyah sampai habis. Satu gigit dan….

"UHUKK, UHHUKK."Sasuke-kun batuk! Aku, Hinata, dan Naruto menjadi panik. Aku segera mencari minuman untuknya, namun Hinata mendahuluiku dan memberikan air dari botol minumnya. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"tanya Hinata. Dan, Sasuke-kun hanya mendengus sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil. Karena bingung, aku mencoba memakan telur gulung buatanku dan hmm, menurutku enak kok dan tidak ada yang salah.

"Menurutku ini enak kok, manis dan—"

"Ah, itu dia. Sasuke-kun tidak suka makanan manis, Sakura-chan,"kata Hinata memotong perkataanku. "Hah? Tapi manisnya wajar kok, aku tahu Sasuke-kun tidak suka manis, tapi makanan hambar itu lebih tidak enak tahu,"belaku.

"Sakura-chan, tetap saja. Bagi Sasuke-kun manis ya tetap manis, dan ia tidak suka itu." Baik, aku mulai kesal mendengar ucapannya. Ia bertindak seolah-olah aku telah meracuni kekasihku sendiri. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Sudah, Sasuke-kun makan bekal buatanku saja, ya? Makanannya asin dan tidak manis kok,"kata Hinata lagi. Dan yang membuatku lebih sebal lagi, Sasuke-kun mengangguk dan mulai mengambil makanan dari kotak bekal Hinata.

"Hei, lalu aku harus makan bekalku sendiri, hah?"kataku kesal dan ketus. Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh ke arahku. "Ah, tidak tidak, Saku-chan. Aku tidak suka makanan hambar, aku makan saja, ya bekalmu?"sahut Naruto dengan takut—terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Hinata pun juga memandangku dengan sungkan, sedangkan Sasuke-kun hanya memandangku datar.

Aku mendengus dengan keras dan berdiri dari kursi kemudian menata kotak bekalku dengan kasar. Setelah kotakku tertutup kembali, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat dari taman, tempat dimana seharusnya aku makan bekal berdua dengan kekasihku.

Sembari berjalan, aku merasakan mataku memanas dan akhirnya airmata ini turun juga. Dasar bodoh! Jadi inilah akhir dari semua usahaku membuatkan bekal. Aku selalu saja kalah dengan Hinata, dasar bodoh. Aku mengusap airmataku dengan kasar, namun airmata ini terus saja mengalir.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mebuatku berhenti berjalan. Ah, itu Sasuke-kun, mungkin ia akan meminta maaf. Aku mencoba berhenti menangis dan menghapus jejak airmataku,"Apa? Kau mau apa?". Sasuke-kun malah menatapku tajam dan melepaskan pergelangan tanganku.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu? Kau benar-benar kekanakan!" Hah? Kenapa ia malah marah? "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Jelaskan bagian mananya yang kekanakan, hah!"balasku dengan suara yang meninggi. Sasuke-kun menggeram pelan lalu menghela napas.

"Kau membuatnya menangis! Padahal maksudnya baik, tapi kau malah berlaku bodoh seperti itu!"

"Oh, jadi ini tentang Hinata lagi ya? Bukan karena kau ingin meminta maaf padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Kau! Kau yang harusnya minta maaf pada Hinata karena telah berbicara seperti itu!"

"Tidak! Dia yang tidak tahu diri! Sudah tau kita ini kekasih, masih saja mengganggu! Ia menggunakan wajahnya yang lemah untuk mencari perhatian! Sok sok menangis, padahal dia yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi! Dasar perempuan ular!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!"sentak Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar kaget dibuatnya. Ia tampak sangat marah, tangannya terkepal seakan ia mau memukulku. Aku menjadi semakin marah,"Apa? Kau mau memukulku, Sasuke-kun? Pukul saja! Aku bukan Hinata yang lemah, tapi aku juga perempuan, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga bisa sakit hati!".

"Sakit hati? Hanya karena hal tadi?"katanya seolah-olah hal yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang biasa. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, sulit bicara denganmu. Pikiranmu masih seperti anak-anak,"katanya lalu pergi. Tanganku bergetar, badanku pun juga bergetar. Aku sangat marah hingga aku kembali menangis. Aku benci dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Aku memang berpikir untuk mengakhiri ini, tapi aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melakukan itu.

Dasar bodoh, ya aku memang bodoh. Aku telah berusaha membencinya, dan terus mencari alasan-alasan untuk putus dengannya, namun hatiku malah menjadi lebih sakit lagi. Semakin aku ingin menghapus dirinya dari hidupku, ia malah menjadi semakin berharga. Aku terjebak di dua pemikiran, antara ingin lepas dari penderitaan ini, atau mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah sangat rapuh ini.

Seandainya, aku bisa melepasnya. Aku terlalu egois, ya, mungkin itulah kesalahanku. Biarlah seperti ini untuk sementara waktu. Biarkan hatiku yang egois ini memilikinya, walau hanya sekedar status saja. Mungkin suatu saat, aku akan rela melepasnya.

.

.

"_When I open my eyes tomorrow and have no memory of you, would I live comfortably?"_

* * *

Author's Note :

So, basically Mary mau bikin songfict buat album At Gwanghwamun (yes, album, bukan cuma 1 lagu). Walaupun agak maksa sih rasanya storylinenya, hehe :D But, I'm trying, I really am. Semoga readers suka, dan jangan lupa review yaa. Saran dan kritik needed banget. Thank you J


	2. One Confession

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs belong to Kyuhyun (SM Ent.)

Fictional stories made by MaryLavey

.

**Chapter 2**

**One Confession**

(사랑이 숨긴 말들)

.

"_I'll be there, one step behind_

_As if I'm just going my way, I'll slowly walk_

_I'm not trying or waiting_

_I can't help it, I was placed here"_

.

.

.

Saat melihat gadis itu, yang terlihat hanyalah kesan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang sangat brsemangat. Tapi, menurutku dia itu bodoh, amat sangat bodoh. Bagaimana ia masih bisa bertahan menjalani hubungan dengan seorang lelaki abnormal dalam artian bahwa lelaki itu tidak sensitif sama sekali. Yah, sebenarnya aku pun tahu bahwa aku tidak berhak berkomentar.

Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang gadis yang rela menutupi semua kesedihannya dengan senyuman yang palsu menurutku. Memang mungkin jika dari pandangan orang lain, Sakura—nama gadis itu, terlihat baik-baik saja dan bahkan bila ia mengutarakan kecemburuannya, orang pasti melihatnya seperti seorang gadis egois dan manja yang menyebalkan.

Yah, sebenarnya walanya aku pun juga berpendapat demikian ketika melihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat kekasihnya berdekatan dengan gadis berambut panjang yang merupakan sepupu temanku, Neji, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga.

Jika dilihat-lihat, Hinata Hyuuga memang tampak seperti gadis lemah yang butuh perlindungan apalagi bila kita bandingkan dengan si cerewet pink itu. Jadi, mungkin naluri protektif Sasuke lebih tersalurkan ke arahnya. Kurasa hampir semua laki-laki akan berpendapat demikian. Sakura memang bukan gadis yang lemah, ia malah terkesan hiperaktif, sama seperti temannya si Naruto Uzumaki.

Semua pandangan burukku tentang Sakura Haruno berubah sejak hari dimana aku secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

...

-FLASHBACK-

"Seleksi pemain kali ini lama sekali ya, Sasori?"tanya teman setimku, Deidara. Ku jawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan. "Tapi paling tidak ada beberapa yang memang terlihat sangat berbakat. Misalnya, Sasuke, adik Itachi-senpai, kau lihat tadi caranya bermain?"tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu, aku tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat bahwa Itachi-senpai adalah mantan ketua tim basket kita, Dei. Dan kurasa ialah yang akan menjadi ketua tim untuk menggantikanku,"jawabku sambil merapikan tasku.

Kami baru saja selesai mengadakan seleksi untuk pemain baru di tim basket, dan kini aku berada di ruang ganti bersama Deidara dan beberapa teman seangkatan kelas 2 serta senior kelas 3, karena tentu senior akan pulang lebih lama dibanding juniornya.

"Kau langsung pulang ke rumah, Saso? Kau benar tidak mau ikut pesta perpisahan dengan senior kelas 3?"si cerewet itu terus bertanya. Sepertinya Deidara juga sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya. Dan lagi-lagi kujawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.

"Ah, kau tidak asik, Saso,"bibirnya mengerucut secara menjijikan. Beberapa anggota tim juga ikut-ikutan memaksaku ikut. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut,"Aku ada kerja sambilan. Aku harus menggantikan shiftku saat bolos demi latihan untuk pertandingan sebelumnya."

Mereka terlihat kecewa dan menghela napas. Aku melihat jam dari ponselku dan sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. "Sudah ya, aku harus cepat. Kerja bagus, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini. Sampai jumpa,"kataku sambil berlari kecil keluar ruangan setelah mereka juga mengucapkan sampai jumpa padaku.

Ketika aku melangkah keluar dari lapangan, aku melihat Sasuke berada di samping lapangan. Aku berniat untuk menyapanya, hitung-hitung pendekatan dengannya sebagai ketua tim, sekaligus memberi ucapan selamat secara pribadi. Siapa tahu, ia akan langsung setuju menjadi penggantiku karena sepertinya adik Itachi-senpai itu tidak suka dierepotkan dengan tugas sebagai ketua.

Saat aku semakin dekat dengannya, aku mengengar suara seorang perempuan dan akhirnya kusadari bahwa ia sedang bersama orang lain yang kalau tidak salah adalah pacarnya. Lebih baik kutunggu saja sampai mereka selesai bicara, baru aku akan menyapa Sasuke. Mungkin mereka akan merencanakan kencan sepulang sekolah atau apalah, dasar _lovebirds_.

"Jadi apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa mengantarku pulang?" Suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Neji-nii ada rapat sampai malam, Hinata tidak boleh pulang sendiri,"jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Kenapa Hinata tidak naik bis saja sih daripada merepotkan."

"Jangan bercanda, naik bis itu sangat berbahaya untuknya."

"Dan menurutmu itu aman untukku?"

"Bukankah kau bisa jaga dirimu sendiri? Ah, kau naik taksi saja kalau begitu, ini uangnya." Gadis itu melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Benar sih, menurutku ini tidak benar, lelaki itu malah menelantarkan pacarnya demi temannya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sasuke-kun. Sudahlah, pergi saja sana!" Kemudian datanglah seorang gadis lagi berambut panjang yang kukenal sebagai sepupu Neji. "Sakura-chan, maaf ya. Neji-nii tidak akan membiarkanku naik kendaraan umum,"katanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja sana. Siapa juga yang mau melakukan kejahatan padaku, 'kan?" Oke, ucapan gadis itu terdengar pahit, apalagi saat melihat senyum kecutnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan sepupu Neji.

Ah, sepertinya suasananya sedang buruk, kuurungkan niatku menyapa Sasuke saja. Aku pulang saja, cukup menjadi pengupingnya, Sasori. Aku melanjutkan jalanku keluar sekolah menuju halte bis. Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan kekasih Sasuke.

Ia sedang berdiri sambil mengomel tidak jelas, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Setelah aku semakin dekat, aku berdiri di sebelahnya. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak sadar dan terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Karena berisik, aku bergeser menjauhinya sedikit.

"Hiks." Hah? Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia mengusap pipinya. Apakah ia menangis? Dan pertanyaanku terjawab isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas. Ajaibnya, gadis itu tetap mengomel sambil menangis. Yang kudengar ialah "bodoh", "batu", "es", dan lain-lain yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

Entah kenapa, semakin lama tangisannya terdengar semakin menyedihkan. Baru aku ingin mengajaknya bicara, bis telah datang. Kulihat ia menghapus air matanya lalu naik bis dan aku naik setelahnya.

Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan, hingga saat bis berjalan, ia oleng and hendak jatuh. Langsung saja kupegang bahunya agar ia tidak jatuh. Gadis itu lalu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihatku.

Dan, oh, wajahnya cantik sekali jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Sontak pipiku memanas apalagi wajahnya yang habis menangis itu merah dan terlihat sangat imut. Ia teperangah sejenak lalu sepertinya ia sadar setelah beberapa detik. Ia segera berdiri tegak dan aku melepaskan peganganku padanya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku tidak hati-hati. Tapi, terima kasih telah menolongku,"katanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya canggung.

"Tidak apa kok,"jawabku sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu terlihat lega dan membalasku dengan senyuman. "Ah, senpai kapten tim basket kan? Tadi aku melihat senpai di seleksi pemain dan senpai keren sekali,"katanya lagi setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Aku melihatnya seakan meminta ijin untuk duduk di sampingnya, ia mengangguk setuju.

"Benarkah? Jangan terlalu memuji, Sasuke lebih keren kok,"balasku ketika sudah duduk. Senyumnya perlahan luntur, dasar Sasori! Aku sepertinya salah bicara lagi, benar-benar payah kau, Sasori!

"Hehe, tentu saja. Sasuke-kun selalu keren, dia benar-benar ahli bermain basket,"ujarnya. Untung saja gadis ini terlihat masuk dalam golongan ceria, aku jadi lega mendengar suara bangganya saat bicara mengenai Sasuke.  
"Aku setuju denganmu, ia salah satu kandidat kapten yang baru." Wajahnya seketika menjadi berbinar-binar,"Tentu, senpai! Sasuke-kun cocok sekali menjadi ketua yang baru!" Gadis aneh, ia tetap bisa bahagia untuk Sasuke setelah sebelumnya bertengkar dengannya.

"Masih pertimbangan sih. Karena juga ada Gaara yang bermain bagus, kau tahu? Yang dahinya bertato."

"Ah, tidak, tidak, senpai. Sasuke-kun lebih bagus kok, mungkin Gaara-san lebih lincah, tapi Sasuke-kun lebih berwibawa. Tadi senpai lihat kan, saat Sasuke-kun bermain, ia tahu harus mengoper kemana, sedang Gaara-san hanya mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke-kun saja ya, yang jadi ketua,"mohonnya padaku. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia sangat lucu.

"Haha, kau ini. Tapi benar sih, Gaara cukup egois. Kalau begitu akan kubicarakan dengan anggota tim lain."

"Waah, bagus kalau begitu. Kujamin Sasuke-kun akan jadi ketua yang tepat."

"Tapi, aku belum janji lho, ya. Kami menggunakan sistem voting, dan karena aku ketua votingku dinilai 2 angka. Dan kupastikan suaraku untuk Sasuke."

"Terima kasih ya, senpai. Kau baik sekali, dan emm, nama senpai siapa ya? Aku Sakura Haruno, panggil Sakura saja,"ia menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arahku.

"Namaku Sasori Akasuna,"kataku sambil menjabat tangannya. "Jadi, kupanggil Akasuna-senpai, boleh?"tanyanya.

"Tidak." Ia terlihat terkejut, sepertinya ia kaget mendengar jawabanku.

"Maaf, senpai, aku sok kenal ya?"katanya sambil menunduk.

"Bukan begitu, panggil Sasori saja. Itu maksudku, Sakura,"jawabku sambil terkekeh.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

...

Itulah awal pertemuanku dengan Sakura yang sekaligus mematahkan semua presepsi burukku tentangnya. Ia tidak egois, bahkan jauh dari sifat itu, lagipula ia hanya meminta haknya sebagai kekasih. Dan juga, ia Sakura bukanlah gadis yang sekuat itu, dia hanya gadis biasa yang sakit hati karena cinta.

Aku senang saat Sakura menerima tawaranku menjadi manajer tim dengan alasan 'daripada nganggur' saat menemani Sasuke latihan. Memang tentu alasan ia setuju adalah karena ia bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Makin lama aku dan Sakura semakin dekat, sebagai teman, ya, hanya itu. Walaupun kuakui saat ini sepertinya itu tidak cukup untukku.

Tapi aku masih waras, gadis itu mempunyai kekasih yang ia cintai. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apakah aku dapat menyimpan perasaan ini dalam-dalam, terutama bila gadis yang kusukai sering disakiti oleh kekasih tercintanya.

.

.

"Ya, latihan selesai!"seru Sasuke lantang, sepertinya tidak salah aku memilihnya menjadi ketua, ia mempunyai wibawa yang cukup tinggi. Setelah mendengar seruannya, kami semua berhenti bermain.

Kulihat Sakura berjalan membagikan handuk kepada setiap anggota, hingga ia berdiri di depanku dan menyodorkan sebuah handuk bersih berwarna putih. "Kerja bagus, senpai!"katanya sambil memberiku senyuman yang mampu menyegarkan hatiku. Aku mengambil handuk yang diberikannya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menepuk pelan kepalanya.

Sakura kemudian berjalan lagi membagikan handuk pada anggota lain dan tentu Sasuke. Ia juga membawakan botol minum untuknya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diberi handuk dan mengambil botol minum sendiri. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, toh Sasuke adalah kekasihnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mengambil minum kemudian kubuka tutup botolnya lalu kuteguk untuk menghilangkan rasa hausku. Mataku tetap saja melihat kearah dua orang yang merupakan adik kelasku itu sampai seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Yo, jaga mata, jaga mata, sudah ada yang punya, lho,"kata Deidara seolah mengejek. Segera saja kupukul kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"kataku sambil melotot.

"Ngaku saja deh, banyak kok yang suka sama manajer,"lanjutnya.

"Jangan sok tahu, Dei."

"Tapi jangan diteruskan deh, teman,"nada bicaranya berubah serius. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura lalu melihatku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sok tahu, Dei. Ak-"

Deidara memotong ucapanku,"Kau yang jangan bohong. Kalau yang lain suka dengan Sakura itu karena memang pecicilan, siapa saja yang cantik pasti digoda. Kalau kau beda, Saso. Jadi, saranku, berhentilah sebelum terlambat. Oke?" Deidara lalu mendahuluiku pergi ke ruang ganti setelah menepuk bahuku.

Kata-katanya membuatku berpikir, dan kurasa ia memang benar. Akan lebih baik bila aku memainkan peran sebagai teman yang baik untuknya. Toh, melihatnya tersenyum dan bahagia sudah cukup lumayan untukku. Aku bisa menjaganya dari jauh, dan itu..cukup, mungkin.

.

.

"_Even if you cry, I'll embrace you_

_Even if it's because of that guy"_

.

"Sakura?"tanyaku bingung saat melihat gadis itu duduk di taman dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Sas- Sasori-senpai?"jawabnya terbata-bata, sepertinya ia sedikit kaget melihatku.

"Jadi apa lagi sekarang? Apa yang dilakukan si Uchiha itu?"

"Huh, sepertinya masalahku hanya dia ya, senpai?"

"Jadi bukan Sasuke masalahmu?"

"Sayangnya memang Sasuke sih. Siapa lagi? Ah, Hinata juga,"jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kenapa selalu mereka sih? Jujur, aku bosan kalau tentang mereka. Tapi karena aku baik, cerita saja,"kataku bercanda.

"Wow, percaya diri sekali kalau aku akan cerita,"jawabnya mengejek. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, paling tidak wajahnya tidak semenyedihkan tadi. Aku kemudian tersenyum sambil mendekatkan telingaku padanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku siap mendengar.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun membatalkan kencan karena mau menemani Hinata check-up besok,"katanya pelan.

"Begitukah? Kenapa harus Sasuke yang mengantarnya? Bukankah Hinata cukup dekat dengan Naruto? Waktu latihan saja, dia memberikan minum untuk Naruto,"jawabku.

"Ah, itu benar. Tapi Naruto ada kerja sambilan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut saja dengan mereka, lalu selesai check-up antar Hinata pulang, lalu kencan?"

"Tidak bisa. Sakit mata, senpai!"jawabnya yang membuatku kembali tertawa. Gadis ini memang mulutnya cukup tajam. Ya, mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa ia kuat bersama dengan Sasuke yang tidak sensitif itu.

"Sudah, sudah, toh hanya minggu ini, kan? Memang kau mau kencan kemana?"

"Semoga saja, kalau tidak, dia tidak usah check-up saja sekalian, toh, dia kelihatan baik-baik saja kok. Huh,"katanya menggebu-gebu.

"Haduh, ketus sekali kau nona!"ledekku.

"Biarkan! Padahal aku sudah ijin kerja sambilan untuk besok. Padahal aku sudah beli baju baru hanya untuk besok, pada- hiks,"ucapannya perlahan berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Aku pun menjadi panik melihatnya.

Kuputuskan untuk mengusap punggungnya pelan,"Sudahlah, untuk apa menangisi hal seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kau besok pergi denganku?". Ia menengadah menatapku lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku tidak mau selingkuh, senpai." DEG! Jawabannya membuatku menjadi tegang seketika apalagi melihat wajahnya yang polos itu. Aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata sehingga tercipta keheningan diantara kami.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "HAHAHAHAHA! Senpai, biasa saja deh, aku kan hanya bercanda,"katanya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung.

"Ayo pergi kalau senpai memang segitu inginnya pergi bersama gadis cantik ini,"katanya menyombongkan diri.

"Ah, kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa,"jawabku mengikuti candaannya. Ia menarik tanganku,"Senpai, aku bercanda kok. Jangan ngambek ih. Ayolaah, besok ku traktir deh,"katanya sok melas.

"Traktir apa?"kataku sok jual mahal.

"Apa ya? Es krim saja ya, yang murah, hehe. Karena aku mau membeli sesuatu,"katanya sambil berpikir.

"Hah, dasar. Tidak usah deh traktirannya, aku hanya bercanda kok. Nanti saja saat uangmu banyak, belikan aku mobil."

"Hei! Sama saja dong, senpai! Besok senpai mau kemana?"

"Aku ikut saja dengan rencanamu. Sudah terlalu lama jomblo, sudah lupa tempat-tempat kencan."

"Hih, tidak usah curhat deh, senpai. Siapa juga yang mau kencan?"

"Jadi bukan kencan? Tidak usah kalau begitu,"ucapku dengan nada bercanda.

"Iya, iya, friendly date. Puas?"

Tidak, Sakura, aku tidak puas dengan itu. "Baiklah, friendly date dengan lelaki tampan se Konoha. Kau beruntung, nona." Sakura lalu memukul lenganku pelan dan kemudian kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Biarlah begini, paling tidak aku bisa menjadi tempat penghiburannya. Walaupun aku tidak bisa memilikinya saat ini, tapi memiliki senyumnya juga boleh. Sepertinya aku harus hati-hati, agar perasaan ini tidak meledak ke permukaan. Aku takut, takut ia akan menghindar dariku.

.

.

"_I'm getting colored with you_

_Even your pain is becoming mine_

_Words that I couldn't bear to say_

_I love you so much that I have to hide those words" _

* * *

**Author's Note :  
**

Hello, hello, readers! Akhirnya update juga ya hehe :) Dan, Sasori mendominasi chapter ini! Gimana, suka? Gak? Sedih deh #apaansih But, semoga readers suka deh, dan maaf gak ada SasuSaku di sini. Chap selanjutnya? Mungkin hehe :D

Jangan lupa kasih review buat kritik dan saran kalian tentang fict ini yaaa :D

Oke, bales review time!

Miss.M : Belum kok, masih on going hehe. Syukur deh udah dapet feelnya. Makasih reviewnya, tetep ikutin terus yaa :D

Ai : Iya, emang mainstream kok idenya. Dan untuk Sasori, chap ini ada khusus buat dia, jadi waktu chap kemarin itu author cuma mau kasih garis besar konfliknya, jadi Saso perannya dikit. Makasih masukkannya, akan jadi refleksi buat author :D

Guest : lanjuttt! Makasih udah review, ikutin terus yaaa :D

DinaRoppi : maaf, author emang rada mood2an kalo nulis. maaf ya gak kilat :( but, author akan berusaha. Makasih reviewnya, tetep ikutin ya.


	3. At Gwanghwamun

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs belong to Kyuhyun (SM Ent.)

Fictional stories made by MaryLavey

.

**Chapter 3**

**At Gwanghwamun**

(광화문에서)

.

"_I was happy_

_At the memories of holding hands and walking together, I look back_

_In case you are standing there"_

.

.

Besok adalah hari yang paling kutunggu, yaitu peringatan 1 tahun hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala hal dari jauh-jauh hari, karena aku ingin semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Yah, walaupun tampak sepihak karena sepertinya hanya aku yang mempersiapkannya, tapi, itulah resiko yang harus kuterima saat menjalin hubungan manusia es. Haha, manusia es yang tampan, kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn. Ohayo, Sakura." Suara itu, suara yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke arahnya,"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Kami sedang berada di loker sepatu, yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favoritku lebih dari biasanya.

Kenapa? Karena lokerku berada tepat disampingnya dan lagi, Hinata yang kuanggap sebagai pengganggu itu lokernya terletak cukup jauh dari kami, di dekat loker Naruto. Jadi, aku bisa bersama Sasuke-kun disini.

Setelah aku selesai mengganti sepatu, aku menunggu Sasuke-kun yang masih mengganti sepatunya. Dia selalu keren, ahh, Sakura, dia itu milikmu lho. Aku tersenyum diam-diam sambil melihatnya.

"Ohayo. Sakura-chan,"sapa seseorang yang suaranya amat kukenal. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke-kun ke arahnya,"Ohayo, Sasori-senpai." Kulihat Sasuke-kun juga ikut menoleh ke arahnya,"Ohayo, senpai."

"Ah, ada Sasuke, ohayo. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, jalannya hati-hati ya, kalau perlu gandengan saja,"kata Sasori-senpai sambil terkekeh. "Hei, senpai!"aku merasa sangat malu mendengarnya, ada Sasuke-kun lagi, duh, tambah malu deh.

"Oh, iya, Sasuke-kun, jangan lupa besok ya,"kataku padanya. Ia mengangguk dan kami berjalan berdua menuju kelas. "Jam 6 sore, di Gwanghwamun. Pakai baju yang keren,"kataku lagi.

"Iya, Sakura,"jawabnya singkat sambil mendengus pelan. Tapi, aku tidak peduli, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk besok.

.

.

"Ya, kalian pilih pasangan lari kalian ya. Cepat, 5 menit dan langsung siap di garis start,"kata guru Gai, guru olahraga kami. Aku sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke-kun seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata datang ke depan guru Gai dan mereka membicarakan entah hal apa. Akhirnya guru Gai berkata,"Sasuke, kau dengan Hinata." Hah? Apa-apaan? Sasuke-kun itu pasanganku tahu! "Sen-"

Baru aku ingin protes, Sasuke-kun sudah mengangguk setuju. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Bukannya kita sudah berpasangan?"protesku padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Tapi, sepertinya, Gaara-san tidak suka denganku. Lariku terlalu lambat, dan nilainya pasti ikut jelek,"kata Hinata. Terus kenapa harus Sasuke-kun? Kan ada Naruto!

"Kan bisa dipercepat larinya, Hinata. Kenapa Sasuke-kun sih? Aku selalu berpasangan dengannya,"balasku tidak terima.

Sepertinya timbul keributan kecil karena ini. Semua anak berbisik-bisik membicarakan kami. Lalu Naruto menoleh,"Sensei, aku dengan Hinata-chan ya?"

"Tidak! Kau lari sendiri. Larimu kan cepat,"kata guru Gai. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau dengan Gaara. Jangan membesar-besarkan masalah,"kata Sasuke-kun santai.

Begitu? Baiklah! Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka dan menemui Gaara. Mengalah lagi, Sakura. Sudahlah, daripada aku kelihatan seperti orang jahat disini. Sabar, Sakura.

.

.

"_Today, like a fool, I am standing at that spot_

_Getting wet in the rain_

_Waiting for you, who won't come"_

.

.

Kurapikan lagi permukaan dressku yang sedikit berantakan setelah duduk di bus tadi. Dengan kedua tangan membawa kotak kue dan tas tersampir di bahu kanan, aku melangkah dengan santai memasuki restoran Gwanghwamun, toh aku sudah datang 20 menit lebih awal, jadi tak perlu terburu-buru.

Tempat ini sangat penuh dengan kenangan bagi kami, atau paling tidak bagiku. Bukan hanya karena tempat ini adalah tempat kencan kami yang pertama. Tapi, setahun yang lalu, disini, aku pertama kali melihat Sasuke-kun terseyum bahagia. Ya, manusia es itu menunjukkan senyumnya yang begitu tampan.

Hari itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan, dan bahkan ingin kuulang. Maka dari itu restoran inilah yang kupilih sebagai tempat perayaan jadian kami yang pertama. Aku berharap walaupun akhir-akhir ini, hubungan kami cukup diuji, semoga hari ini akan menjadi kunci jalan keluar masalah yang kami hadapi.

Aku diantar oleh pelayan menuju meja yang telah kureservasi sebelumnya. Dan, meja ini adalah meja yang sama seperti setahun lalu. Haha, aku tidak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengulang kejadian itu. Yang paling kuinginkan adalah senyum bahagianya, Kami-sama, semoga hal ini benar-benar terjadi.

Aku bahkan berusaha melupakan pertengkaran kami yang kemarin hanya demi hari ini. Aku mengalah, bukan demi Sasuke-kun, tapi demi diriku sendiri. Aku telah membuag gengsiku untuk minta maaf dan mengingatkannya untuk datang hari ini.

Sebenarnya, aku takut. Harapanku begitu besar dan tinggi, sehingga aku takut bila harapan itu hancur dan menimpaku. Tapi aku tetap percaya pada Sasuke-kun, aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia juga pasti berniat memperbaiki keretakan yang ada bersamaku.

"Permisi, nona, kapan makanan akan dikeluarkan?"suara pelayan di sampingku membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ah, nanti saja, ya. Aku masih menunggu kekasihku, nanti akan kuberitahu kapan kami akan mulai makan,"jawabku dengan senyum. Ia mengangguk lalu pergi untuk melayani pengunjung lain.

.

_1 jam kemudian_

Sasuke-kun belum juga datang,dan aku sedikit khawatir. Ia bukanlah sosok yang gemar terlambat, ia selalu tepat waktu. Aku melihat jam di pergelangan tanganku, pukul 19.20. Ah, aku harus tetap optimis, mungkin saja ibunya minta diantar ke suatu tempat. Ya, pasti begitu.

Tapi sepertinya, kalau begini aku dan Sasuke-kun harus makan dengan cepat, karena aku masih punya rencana untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Maka dari itu aku memanggil pelayan dan memintanya untuk mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah kupesan.

Pelayan itu segera menyajikan makanan dengan rapi di atas meja. Dia bekerja dengan cepat dan kembali menyisakan aku seorang diri di meja tersebut. Menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

.

_Pukul 21.00_

Aku memandang makanan di depanku dengan sendu. Semakin jelaslah bahwa yang dinanti tak akan datang. Aku terlihat semakin menyedihkan disini. Bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu, pelayan yang hendak menyajikan hidangan pencuci mulut terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat makanan yang masih utuh.

Pelayan yang merupakan seorang pria tua itu malah menawarkan untuk memanaskan makanan itu kembali. Tawarannya kujawab dengan senyum dan gelengan kepala yang lemah. Tampaknya pelayan itu mengerti keadaan, ia memberikanku sepotong roti cokelat yang katanya sebagai pengganjal lapar sambil menunggu. Setelah melihatku makan, pelayan tua itu pergi.

Tak terasa setetes air mata turun mengaliri pipiku. Air mata yang sebenarnya sudah ingin keluar dari tadi. Aku merasa kesal, marah, dan terlebih lagi sedih. Bahkan karena terlalu marah, aku tidak berniat untuk meneleponnya sama sekali.

Bukan karena gengsi, bukan, aku tidak gengsi sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin melihat usahanya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Aku sadar, aku sudah lebih mencintainya daripada diriku sendiri.

Dan jika kupikir-pikir, yang aku lah yang menyakiti diriku sendiri daripada Sasuke-kun. Aku lah yang memberikan diriku harapan lebih, walau aku tahu sebenarnya aku ini _hopeless, _tapi selama ini aku selalu menutup mata akan kenyataan yang ada di hadapanku.

Aku tidak mau berbuat bodoh lagi, aku mau memberikan cinta pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang aku tahu cukup mustahil. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menyerah dan mencari kebahagiaan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Sasu-"aku berhenti berbicara ketika aku melihat Sasuke-kun menoleh ke arah lain, dan bukan ke arahku. Saat kuikuti arah pandangnya, lagi-lagi gadis itu yang ada.

"Hinata, bukannya aku sudah bilang, tidak usah masuk dulu?"kata Sasuke-kun pada Hinata yang baru masuk kelas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun. Kemarin aku sudah istirahat dan obat yang kau berikan juga sudah kuminum,"kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Buktinya kemarin kau sampai pingsan begitu. Ayo, kau ke UKS saja,"kata Sasuke-kun sambil membuka pintu kelas. Pingsan? Aku jadi ikut khawatir mendengarnya.

"Hei, Naruto, temani Hinata ke UKS dong!"kataku pada Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan sebentar lalu Hinata menunduk dan Naruto kembali berbicara dengan Kiba. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Sudahlah, kau pergi denganku saja,"sahut Sasuke-kun.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun, aku mau bicara sebentar,"kataku padanya.

"Nanti saja setelah dari UKS." Setelah itu Sasuke-kun menarik tangan Hinata lalu pergi. Begitukah? Aku kecewa melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Kuputuskan untuk keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya meminta Naruto untuk memberitahu Sasuke-kun bahwa aku menunggunya di atap.

Kelasku berada di lantai 2, dan sebelum ke atap lantai 4, aku melewati lantai 3. Dan saat aku melewati lantai 3 hendak naik ke lantai 4, aku bertemu lagi dengan Sasori-senpai. Ia menyapaku dengan riang seperti biasanya.

"Halo, cantiiik,"katanya. Biasanya bila suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku akan membalas candaannya. Tapi hari ini aku terlalu sedih hingga tersenyum saja susah. Ia sepertinya tahu bahwa aku sedang sedih lalu ia menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Atap? Kau mau cerita?"tanyanya. Aku menatapnya sebentar, dan kemudian aku merasakan mataku memanas. Aku segera mengangguk pelan dan naik mendahuluinya. Ia menyusulku dari belakang.

Aku membuka pintu atap dengan kasar dan ketika aku mendengar pintu tertutup, aku segera membalik badan dan memeluk senpai yang sudah akrab seperti kakakku sendiri itu. Ia terlihat kaget, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku.

Aku terisak sejadi-jadinya di pelukkannya. Aku benar-benar hancur saat ini. Aku butuh topangan, karena aku takut jika aku akan hancur berserakan. Tubuh senpai yang tadinya kaku sekarang mulai melunak.

Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut dan itu membuatku merasa cukup tenang. Aku memeluknya selama kurang lebih 5 menit dan setelahnya kulepaskann pelukan kami. Ia tersenyum menatapku lalu mengusap air mataku.

"Sasori-senpai, maaf aku sudah lancang dan merepotkanmu,"kataku pelan. Ia menggeleng lalu tertawa kecil,"Repot apanya? Lumayan kok, sekalian bolos. Nanti kalau aku dihukum, kan kita dihukum berdua,"candanya membuatku mendengus kecil.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar berterimakasih, senpai."

"Karena apa? Dipeluk orang tampan, atau sapu tangan gratis?"katanya sambil menunjuk bagian bajunya yang basah. Aku malah mengusapkan wajahku pada bahunya supaya ia makin kesal dan kemudian aku tertawa.

Di luar dugaan, ia malah terdiam. "Apa? Jangan bilang senpai marah? Katanya sapu tangan gratis?" Setelah mendengar ucapanku, ia mendengus,"Dasar, tidak ada sungkan-sungkannya."

"Hei, tapi kau belum cerita apa-apa lho, Sak-"

"Aku menyerah senpai,"kataku memotong ucapannya. Ia terlihat bingung melihatku, jadi kulanjutkan bicaraku,"Aku lelah, dan sepertinya inilah akhirnya."

"Apa kau yakin, Sakura? Bukankah kau masih ingin memperbaikinya?"

"Aku yakin, senpai. Aku tidak kuat senpai, aku berusaha sendiri, sedangkan ia bahkan tidak mau tahu."

"Yah, kalau itu menurutmu benar, akan kudukung. Bahagialah, Sakura, masih banyak lelaki didunia yang tidak kalah tampan dari Sasuke."

"Apaan? Mungkin kalau lelaki tampan itu memang makan hati ya? Sama Lee aja deh mungkin." Ia melotot kearahku.

"Hei, hei, kau benar-benar frustasi ya?"

"HAHAHA, tidak begitu juga deh senpai. Bercanda, senpai. Aku stress sih,tapi tidak se-frustasi itu. Aku hanya ingin lebih hati-hati lagi."

"Jadi, kau sudah resmi putus dengannya?"

"Belum, senpai. Aku takut aku akan melunak saat melihatnya."

"Hah, yang benar saja. Pikirkan kebahagiaanmu. Itulah yang utama, Sakura."

Ya, bahagia. Dulu aku bahagia dengannya, sangat bahagia malah. Aku merasa bahwa dunia ini milikku ketika ia menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya. Benar, bahkan yang menembak adalah aku. Tapi sungguh, bersama dengan Sasuke-kun terasa seperti mimpi yang sangat indah.

Tapi aku tahu, kita tak bisa selamanya bermimpi, ada saatnya kita akan bangun dan melihat kenyataan. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, saat ini aku telah memasuki alam mimpi lagi, dan ini adalah mimpi burukku.

.

"_We used to shine so bright together_

_But now we are strangers_

_In your arms, the world was mine_

_Goodbye to those childish days"_

.

* * *

A**uthor's Note :**

Hello, hello! Sudah cukup lama gak update. Hohohohoho! Semoga ada yang nungguin, sih, ngarep banget lho author ini. Yap, semoga readers suka dengan chap ini. Dan bagi yang gak suka atau ada yang mau disampaikan, boleh kok kasih kritik dan saran lewat review. Okay, that's all muah muah :*. Reviews diharapkannnnn :D

.

Balesan review chap lalu :

Miss. M : Sabar yaaaa hehe :) Pasti ada kok porsi cerita di sisi Sasuke. terus ikutin yaaa, thankyou reviewnya :D

G.S : Lanjut kokkk! hehe, ikutin terus ya, thankyou reviewnya :D

Ai : author juga sama, rasanya seneng banget kalau nyeritain Sasori. tapi, gatau lagi sih, lihat2 kedepannya. sebenernya udah ada plotnya sampe ending, tapi lihat2 lagi, sih. dan buat pair itu, cuma buat ngasih tahu pemeran utamanya doang kok. pairnya ya bisa SasoSaku atau SasuSaku, lihat2 heheheheheheh. makasih ya udah review dan ngasih saran2, tetep ikutin terus ya, thankyou lagi buat reviewnyaa :D

DinaRoppi : yeaah! memang author cukup bandel dalam hal update, jadi mohon sabar. tetep ikutin terus ya, thankyou udah review :D

Guest : lanjutt! thankyou reviewnya, tetep ikutin yaa :D

ChintyaMalfoy : hahaha, sabar2, Saku aja sabar XD salam kenaaalll, thankyou reviewnya, tetep ikutin fictnya yaa :D

hachiko desuka : lanjutt! makasiihh, siap deh kalau buat Sasuke menderita XD thankyou reviewnya, ikutin terus yaaa :D


	4. Moment of Farewell

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs belong to Kyuhyun (SM Ent.)

Fictional stories made by MaryLavey

.

**Chapter 4**

**Moment of Farewell**

.

"_Did it have to be today? Did it have to be here?_

_I'm not even ready for this"_

.

.

"Hoi, Saso! Ada ulangan mendadak, cepat kembali!"kata Dei-senpai yang tampak kelelahan sehabis berlari ke atap. Aku dan Sasori-senpai segera menoleh ke arahnya, sepertinya Dei-senpai memang serius bahwa ada ulangan di kelas mereka.

Sasori-senpai melihat ke arahku lalu kubalas dengan senyuman sambil mengangguk. "Pergi saja, senpai. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik,"kataku.

"Tapi, benar?"jawabnya.

"Benar kok, ahhh, jangan-jangan senpai tidak mau ikut ulangan, lalu akan menyalahkanku jika nanti senpai dimarahi?"candaku yang membuat kedua senpaiku terkekeh.

"Ya sudahlah, aku ke kelas dulu. Jangan lompat dari atap, ya?"balasnya sambil berbalik menuju pintu atap.

"Wah, ide yang bagus, senpai." Sasori-senpai segera memelototiku dan sontak membuatku tertawa. "Hahahaha, aku tidak se-depresi itu, sudah sana, hushh, terima kasih ya, senpai,"kataku. Sasori-senpai menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan lalu keluar dari atap bersama Dei-senpai yang juga telah mengucapkan salam padaku.

.

KRIEETT..

Terdengar suara yang menandakan bahwa pintu telah dibuka oleh sosok yang memang telah kunantikan daritadi. Sosok lelaki rupawan berwajah dingin dengan mata hitam yang tajam. Kuberikan senyum kecil saat ia menatapku.

"Hn, tadi Naruto bilang kau menungguku disini. Ada apa?"tanyanya.

"Ah, itu, aku hanya ingin berbicara beberapa hal denganmu. Secara pribadi,"jawabku. Sasuke mengangguk seakan menyuruhku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Baiklah, mengenai masalah kemarin, apa kau lupa?"tanyaku pelan sambil memberanikan diriku menatap matanya. Dalam hati aku berharap bahwa jawaban yang akan diberikannya tidak menyakitkan.

"Tidak, aku ingat. Tapi, kemarin ibu Hinata memintaku mengantar Hinata ke Rumah Sakit karena ia kambuh dan ayahnya dinas ke luar kota,"jawabnya santai yang membuatku menunduk terdiam. Hinata, lagi-lagi dia, sebenarnya aku tidak perlu bertanya, karena kemungkinan besar memang jawabannya memang Hinata.

"Kenapa harus kau?"gumamku sembari tetap menunduk.

"Karena aku temannya dari kecil, Sakura."

"Ya, lalu aku siapamu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa lebih berarti dibanding teman kecilmu?"

"Karena dia lebih membutuhkanku, Sakura."

.

.

"_You already brought your cold words one by one_

_And I have nothing really to say"_

.

"Jadi, kau pikir aku tidak mebutuhkanmu, Sasuke-kun?" Suaraku menjadi lebih lirih dari sebelumnya, membuatku merasa semakin miris.

"Lagi-lagi kau berlebihan, Sak-"

"Apa kau bahkan ingat hari apa kemarin, Sasuke-kun?"kupotong ucapannya dengan melihat langsung ke matanya yang indah dan sangat berbahaya. Keheningan lah yang menjawab pertanyaanku, membuat mataku terasa panas.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau merasa lebih bahagia dengan Hinata?"tanyaku lirih. "Aku sudah mendengar dari Naruto, Hinata adalah cinta pertamamu, bukan?"lanjutku dan Sasuke-kun tetap diam membisu sambil menatapku datar. Kebisuannya lama-lama membuatku kesal sendiri.

"Jawab, Sasuke-kun. Jika-,"

"Ya,"jawabnya singkat dengan nada tegas. That's it, Sakura!

"Hinata memang cinta pertamaku. Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"suaranya semakin dingin dan datar.

"Jadi, itukan alasanmu memilih menemani Hinata daripada aku, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Dia sahabatku, Sakura. Hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini. Cepat katakan apa maumu, Sakura."

GREB! Kuberanikan diriku untuk memeluk sosok lelaki tegap di hadapanku. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat seakan bila aku melepasnya, aku akan terjatuh kedalam jurang dan ia adalah tali yang harus kugenggam erat untuk mempertahankan nyawaku.

Ia tidak membalas pelukanku. Heh, memang apa yang kuharapkan? Ia tidak mendorongku menjauh saja sudah cukup untukku. Cukup, mungkin?

Setelah beberapa menit, aku mulai melepas pelukkanku. Dan sialnya, aku mulai menangis saat melihat wajah tampan itu. Aku merasa miris saat sadar bahwa tangisku bukan tangis biasa, melainkan tangisan sesengukkan seperti anak kecil.

Semakin lama tangisku semakin menyedihkan hingga aku harus menutup wajahku. Ya, aku menangis langsung dihadapan sumber sakit hatiku selama ini. Aku benar-benar hancur saat ini terutama karena kebodohanku sendiri. Betapa bodohnya aku berharap pada seseorang yang jelas sekali tidak memandangku.

Aku mulai mencoba meredam tangisku saat tangannya memegang pundakku perlahan. Aku kembali melihat wajahnya. Kemudian aku menghapus air mataku dan mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sudah, sudah cukup, aku menarik napas menenangkan diriku sendiri. "Sasuke-kun,"suaraku serak hingga aku harus berdeham sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Sasuke-kun, bahagialah."

Dia menatapku bingung dan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, aku kembali berbicara,"Terima kasih untuk satu tahun ini, aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya kau tidak begitu. Maka dari itu, aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu, aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Tapi maaf, ehem,"aku berdeham berusaha menguatkan hati untuk melanjutkan.

"-mungkin aku belum bisa mendukungmu dengan Hinata, Sasuke-kun. Melepasmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan. Maaf bila kau merasa risih denganku selama ini."

"Apa kau yakin?"tanyanya. Kubalas pertanyaannya dengan anggukan mantap serta sebuah senyuman. Wajahnya tetap datar menandakan bahwa hal ini tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Sakit? Yah, sekali lagi, memang apa yang harus kuharapkan?

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Dan, aku harap kau mengerti jika setelah ini aku membutuhkan jarak antara kita. Selamat tinggal, bahagialah,"bersamaan dengan itu, aku berjalan melewatinya dan menuruni tangga.

.

.

Selamat tinggal untukmu, seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Sesorang yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan sekaligus sumber kepedihanku. 'Cinta tak harus memiliki'. Ya, setidaknya biarlah kata-kata pasaran itu dapat menjelaskan alasanku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

Hari ini selesai semua, ku harap. Ah, tidak juga, hari-hari depan belum tentu akan mudah. Menurut kalian, mana yang lebih sulit, memilikinya sekedar status tapi tidak memiliki hatinya, atau tidak memiliki keduanya?Dan, ya, aku tidak akan munafik, aku tidak akan mendukungnya dengan gadis pujaannya. Aku hanya melepasnya. Aku bahkan tidak mengaharapkan menjadi teman setelah putus. Tidak perlu.

Lebih baik kami menjalani hidup sebagai orang yang asing bagi satu sama lain. Aku akan melupakannya sekuat tenagaku. Siapa tahu, dunia akan terlihat lebih indah? Karena dulu Sasuke-kun adalah pusat duniaku, jadi mungkin sekarang aku akan bisa melihat hal-hal indah yang ditawarkan kehidupan untukku.

Selamat tinggal untukmu, yang tidak cukup membenciku untuk putus denganku, sekaligus seseorang yang tidak begitu peduli untuk membagi cintanya padaku.

.

.

"_For you, who didn't hate me enough to break up_

_But didn't care enough to love me"_

.

**Author's Note :**

Haloooo, readers sekalian :D Update yang super kilatt kaannn? #sarcasm

Oke2, maaf banget bagi yang nungguin, walau mungkin emang gak ada yang nunggu hehehehe.

Author sedang disibukkan dengan ujian-ujian kehidupan, ehm, ujian2 sekolah maksudnya, jadi beban pikiran sudah bener-bener waduh! Dan, jujur Author sendiri ngerasa kalau chap ini lacks something I don't know. Jadi, maaf kalau chap ini gak dapet feelnya kek, gak nyambung kek, apalah. Dan, ya, Mary gak bisa menjamin akan ada chap yang panjang, karena, tergantung mood sama ide yang muncul aja sih. Dan untuk PAIR! Authornya bagai air di daun talas, nih hehe. Jujur, awalnya auhor sendiri gak kepikiran buat munculin SasoSaku sebanyak ini, tapi, seiring dengan berjalannya jari di keyboard, itulah yang terjadi. Dan, masih ada chap2 selanjutnya, dimana author bisa berubah pikiran lagi sejalannya jari ini daan, author punya beberapa alternatif endingnya, jadi ikutin alur ntar yang cocok mana, gitu. Mohon readers maklum, kita ikutin alurnya aja ya :') SO, MAIN PAIR BELUM DITENTUKAN deh buat sekarang :)

Yuk bales reviewww!

Hikari no Haru : Gimana ya? Disini author pingin pake semua lagu di albumnya, jadi agak susah kalau langsung diselesain di 1 chap. Maaf ya :( Author akan koreksi deh, makasiiih :D

DinaRoppi : Mungkin kesabaran anda sudah habis kali ini hahaha :D Maaf banget ya :( Ini udah update, yey! chapter ini jawabannya :D

Ai : Baca author's note diatas ya :) Saran readers di pertimbangkan kok pasti. Tapi gimana, ya, susah ngomongnya, hehe :D Makasih udah bener-bener kritis dan selalu ngasih saran, maaf banyak kekurangan banget author satu ini hehe :D

Cherry Haruno : OMG, iyakah? Maaf kalau gitu, soalnya sekarang kan FFn pny fasilitas pair yg kaya [Sakura. H, Sasuke .U] gitu kan, jadi author gak tau. author pikir selama gak author bikin gitu, gak akan ada salah paham. Maaf yaaa :(

hachiko desuka : me too me too! tetep ikutin yaaa :)

ChintyaMalfoy : Yes, akhirnya! hehe makasihh, tetep semangat ikutin fict nya juga ya hahahah :D

madokaaihara : maaf lama nih updatenya :( dan maaf lagi chap ini pendek juga :( #justkillme,readers :'(

An : maaf lama :( ini jawaban untuk anda hehe

Miss .M : yok jambak bareng2! hehe updated (di waktu yang lama) hahaha

axwdgs : yaaah, jangan sedih dong :"0 Maaf lama updatenya

Deadeachan : Nih adegannya :D

Dara Uchiha : lho, Sasuke sama kamu aja wes lek gitu. Sasorinya sama author, Sakuranya ama Lee #nahnah Yey, oneul babocherooomm

ito : nih keluar hehe XD

.

all reviewers : Makasih banget reviewnya, tetep ikutin fict ini walaupun authornya super nyebelin, ya :) Review lagi kalau bisa hahaaha XD

So, readers, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Arigato :*


	5. My Thoughts, Your Memories

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs belong to Kyuhyun (SM Ent.)

Fictional stories made by MaryLavey

.

**Chapter 4**

**My Thoughts, Your Memories**

.

.

"_I was so foolish, I was too young_

_But you smiled for me"_

.

"Jadi, kau dan Sakura-chan sudah, ehm... berakhir?"tanya Naruto ragu-ragu dan dibalas dengan gumaman pelan dari Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku lapangan setelah bermain basket di hari Minggu yang cukup terik.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, kawan?"tanya Naruto.

"Tentu,"sahut Sasuke singkat sambil menatap Naruto bingung.

"Benarkah?"suara Naruto masih terdengar tidak yakin.

"Memang apa yang membuatku tidak baik-baik saja?"tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan mendengar jawaban teman karibnya tersebut,"Bagaimana hubungan kalian mulai sekarang?"

"Dia bilang bahwa lebih baik kami menjauh dulu,"jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kau menyanggupinya?"

"Tentu saja, jangan bodoh. Dia akan lebih bahagia jika begini."

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang kemudian menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan campur aduk- kecewa, sedih, dan iba. Sasuke lama-kelamaan merasa risih dengan tatapan Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu?"tanya Sasuke heran.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sebelum berujar,"Kenapa kau begitu tega?"

"Dia yang mengakhirinya, bukan aku,"Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Ya, ya, dan kau menerimanya begitu saja?" Sasuke mengangguk sambil kembali meminum jus kotaknya.

"Jadi, aku tidak salah saat mengatakan bahwa kau begitu tega,"ujar Naruto mantap dan sukses membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Dia tidak suka melihatku membantu Hinata yang jelas-jelas butuh bantuanku,"bela Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang suka melihat kekasihnya berdekatan dengan perempuan lain?"

"Dia sahabatku-"

"Dan cinta pertamamu,"potong Naruto cepat membuat Sasuke diam. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa menang sekaligus kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah bicara denganmu." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya sambil bersiap pergi. Baru dua langkah, Naruto berhenti kemudian berucap, "Kau begitu tega, bukan dengan Sakura-chan. Tapi kau tega dengan dirimu sendiri." Setelah itu Naruto benar-benar melangkah menjauhi sahabatnya yang semakin bingung itu.

'_Kau tega dengan dirimu sendiri_' kalimat itu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya memang apakah yang telah ia lakukan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke's POV

Kata-kata Naruto mau tak mau membuatku kepikiran. Memang apa yang salah bila aku menyetujui permintaan Sakura untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami? Toh, dia sendiri yang memintanya, bukan aku. Ya, hubungan kami berakhir tepat setelah genap setahun.

Yah, _I'm a freaking jerk, _memang_. _Sikapku selama ini pada Sakura tidak bisa dibilang baik sama sekali, menurut Naruto. Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya, tidak berlaku kasar padanya, apalagi melakukan kekerasan. Bahkan aku menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura padahal aku tidak ada rasa suka padanya.

_**Flashback**_

_"Sasuke-kun, bisa ikut denganku sekarang?"tanya Sakura pada pemuda di hadapannya. Sang pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya pun mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Sakura. Mereka baru saja makan bersama, bertiga sebenarnya dengan Naruto, namun Naruto sudah pergi duluan karena ia ada urusan di klubnya._

_ Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan hingga akhirnya Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat mereka sudah di taman belakang sekolah yang cenderung sepi karena ini masih jam istirahat dan kebanyakan siswa memilih ke kantin daripada taman. Melihat Sakura berhenti berjalan, Sasuke juga berhenti melangkah._

_ "Hn, ada apa?"tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Sakura. Gadis di hadapan Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya gugup terlihat berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tak lama, Sakura menghela napas kemudian menatap pemuda tampan di depannya._

_ "Jadi begini, Sasuke-kun. Ehm, ak- aku menyukaimu,"ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya sedikit pun. Sasuke sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Sakura memang memiliki perasaan padanya, namun ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengutarakannya. Dan, jujur saja, sekarang Sasuke bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa._

_ Sakura yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke menjadi makin gugup, namun ia tahu ia harus mengatakannya sekarang,"Ehm, bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau ingin menjalin hubungan denganku?"_

_ Lagi-lagi keheningan lah yang memberikan jawaban pada Sakura. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Sakura lebih dari seorang teman dekat baginya. Namun, Sasuke juga berpikir bahwa dengan adanya Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, mungkin fangirls nya tidak akan semenyebalkan saat ia masih single. _

_ Setelah beberapa menit yang 'mencekam' bagi Sakura, sang pemuda idamannya pun akhirnya mengangguk. Mata Sakura melebar dan bibirnya secara otomatis membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya saat Sakura memeluknya. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang akan sulit untuk diakuinya._

_**End of flashback**_

Aku hanya, hanya..ehm, cuek?

Sial, memang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sudahlah, lagipula Sakura akhirnya menyerah denganku. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, tapi karena ucapan Naruto, aku jadi bingung sendiri. Aku memang merasa bersalah pada Sakura, dan, apa katanya kemarin? Menjauh? Dia ingin membuatku merasa semakin bersalah? Tentu akan kulakukan, namun aku ragu dia bisa melakukannya. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari, ia akan menempeliku lagi seperti biasa.

Ah, sudahlah, ada tidaknya Sakura tidak akan membawa perubahan pada hidupku, bukan?

.

.

.

"_My heart aches as I see you turning away after you told me goodbye"_

_._

Ada yang aneh, ya, sangat aneh. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku jarang bertemu dengan Sakura selain di kelas dan tidak pernah diajak bicara olehnya. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya sepertinya ada yang kurang saja. Sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menjauh dariku. Argh, aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri, untuk apa aku peduli?

Ah, mungkin saja karena ia salah satu teman akrabku selain Naruto dan Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hinata, ia sekarang dekat dengan Naruto. Seharusnya aku cemburu, namun sepertinya aku malah tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik untuk mendekati Hinata pasca putus dari Sakura. Ada apa denganku?

Kenapa aku malah merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat Sakura mengacuhkanku? Dan lagi, sepertinya ia sedang akrab dengan Sasori-senpai. Huh, pantas saja ia meminta putus. Alasannya karena sudah tidak kuat sakit hati, padahal Sakura sudah punya incaran baru. Dasar perempuan!

Dia terlihat bahagia tanpaku, berarti benar kan keputusanku untuk menerima keinginannya untuk putus? Benar kan? Atau kata Naruto memang benar? Aku tega dengan diriku sendiri.

.

_I pushed you away, I thought that was best for you_

_If only I met you a little later_

_Would we have not broken up?_

.

**Author's Note** :

Maaf banget updatenya lama, pertama sih gara-gara UN SMA, dan author berpikiran buat update habis UN, eh malah gak ada semangat nulis sama sekali. Dan jujur aja, penulisan chapter ini sulit apalagi otak udah buntu. Jadi maaf chap ini udah pendek dan mengecewakan banget ya :( Gomen minna :(

Dan, maaf lagi gak bisa bales komen satu-satu, tapi author udah baca semua kok. Buat next chap, author gak bisa janji update cepet, tapi author berusaha sebisa mungkin.

Buat readers semua, semoga tetep mau ngikutin fict ini ya dan jangan lupa review buat ngasih kritik dan saran kalian.

Arigatoo :)


	6. At Close

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs belong to Kyuhyun (SM Ent.)

Fictional stories made by MaryLavey

.

**Chapter 6**

**At Close**

(뒷모습이 참 예뻤구나)

.

.

"_So your back was really pretty_

_I finally realized this after seeing you leave"_

.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan yang berisi dua orang pemuda tampan, yang satu berambut pirang dan satunya lagi berambut hitam kebiruan. Ya, mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Kata 'hening' dan 'Naruto' memang tidak cocok untuk disatukan, tapi memang inilah kenyataan yang ada.

Naruto bukannya menjadi pendiam, hanya saja ia lelah berbicara tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh orang yang diajaknya bicara. Lelah dan kesal lebih tepatnya. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik, kurang lebih ia memahami keadaan sahabatnya tersebut. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya beberapa saat untuk memberi waktu Sasuke untuk berpikir.

Tapi sekarang, Naruto merasa 30 menit sudah cukup baginya untuk mengistirahatkan mulutnya. Ia akhirnya berbicara,"Bagaimana? Sudah kau pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku? Sudah tahu apa artinya 'kau tega dengan dirimu sendiri', Teme?" Sasuke tetap diam dan Naruto sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, ia harus membuat manusia dingin itu berbicara.

"Bicaralah, jangan membuatku semakin kesal. _Reality slaps you so hard_, hah?"ejek Naruto.

"Shh, diamlah,"kata Sasuke pelan.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Mulutku sudah pegal tidak terbuka dari tadi. Sekarang saatnya telingamu yang pegal mendengarkanku jika kau tidak mau menjawabku dengan baik,"jawab Naruto tegas yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Sasuke.

"Aha! Kalau begitu dengarkan aku sampai telingamu benar-benar pegal! Ingat ini salahmu sendiri!"sahut Naruto kesal. Ia berdeham dan membuka tutup mulutnya seakan melakukan pemanasan. Sasuke menatapnya sedikit jijik karena Naruto mirip seperti rubah bermulut koi.

"Baiklah, kujawab,"ujar Sasuke pasrah. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan Hinata?"

"Hm, tidak tahu." Naruto menggeram kesal mendengarnya, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengaharapkan jawaban yang panjang lebar dari Sasuke, sudah untung ia mau menjawab.

"Oke, kuubah pertanyaannya. Hinata adalah temanmu dari kecil, sekaligus satu-satunya gadis yang menjadi temanmu saat kecil. Benar?"

"Hm, begitulah."

"Sejak kapan kau merasa suka pada Hinata?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Arghh, begini begini, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata adalah cinta pertamamu?"

"Dia satu-satunya gadis yang dekat denganku sejak kecil."

"Lalu?"tanya Naruto yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat berpikir beberapa saat lalu menunjukkan raut wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'itu saja'.

"Hm, kalau Sakura? Kalian juga dekat kan? Kita berteman dekat bertiga dengannya."

Sasuke menghela napasnya lalu mengangkat bahunya menandakan bahwa ia tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto tersebut. "Kalau begitu, kuringkas pertanyaannya, bagaimana kau menyimpulkan bahwa kau menyukai Hinata dan bukan Sakura?"tanya Naruto serius.

"Aku merasa selalu ingin menjaga Hinata, dan membuatnya bahagia. Kalau Sakura, aku tidak tahu,"ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Yang kulihat disini, kau hanya kasihan pada Hinata yang tubuhnya lemah. Sedangkan Sakura, hahh, kurasa kau tahu sendiri."

"Itu..tidak benar,"balas Sasuke ragu.

"Aish, jangan bohong. Lalu kau beli hadiah itu untuk apa, hah?"

Sasuke cukup terkejut walau raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan demikian. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

**Flashback**

_(1 minggu sebelum perayaan 1 tahun jadian)_

_ "Huah, aku lapar sekali. Teme, ayo kita makan ramen dulu sebelum pulang,"ucap Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja selesai latihan basket di lapangan komplek. Mereka berdua memang rutin berlatih setiap hari Minggu sore, entah itu hanya berdua atau dengan anak komplek yang lain._

_ "Tidak bisa, aku ada urusan,"jawab Sasuke. _

_ "Kencan? Bukankah Sakura-chan ada kegiatan sosial tiap hari Minggu ya?"tanya Naruto bingung._

_ "Bukan."_

_ "Lalu apa?"_

_ "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sudah dulu, aku mau pergi ke arah sana, pulanglah sendiri,"kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah kiri yang berlainan dengan arah rumahnya dan Naruto di gang sebelah kanan. _

_ "Hei, hei, dasar! Enak saja main tinggal-tinggal,"gerutu Naruto sembari terus memandangi punggung Sasuke yang makin mengecil karena jarak antara mereka semakin jauh. Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menyeringai. Bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak selalu mau tahu dan ikut campur urusan orang, maka pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti sahabat dekatnya._

_ -skip time-_

_ Naruto terus mengikuti Sasuke, termasuk menaiki bis yang sama dengannya tapi tetap menjaga jarak aman agar tidak ketahuan. Sasuke turun di pemberhentian kedua bisa tersebut, dan, ya, Naruto juga turun. _

_ Begitu turun, Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya sejenak. Ia mengenali tempat ini sebagai pusat perbelanjaan yang sering dikunjungi ibunya. 'Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke disini? Shopping dan Sasuke tidak bisa disatukan. Hahahha,'Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Saat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya, Sasuke sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya._

_ Dari kejauhan Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan. Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya. Saat ia telah berada di depan toko, Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan saja, toh ia bisa melihat Sasuke dari sana. _

_ "Ini benar-benar tidak biasa. Apa Teme sedang mengambil perhiasan ibunya, ya?"tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa sebagian pejalan kaki melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto terlihat seperti seorang mata-mata, namun failed. Wajahnya yang kebingungan membuatnya tampak sangat konyol, belum lagi ia bicara sendiri._

_ Naruto masih dengan serius memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia melihat seorang pegawai menunjukkan sebuah kalung kepada Sasuke. Dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tetap tertutup ketika melihat bandul kalung tersebut. Ia terpesona dengan keindahan bandul berbentuk bunga Sakura._

_ Seingat Naruto, ibu Sasuke tidak pernah mengganti kalung pemberian ayah Sasuke di lehernya. Jadi kenapa juga ibu Sasuke harus membeli kalung baru? Naruto mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. Dan ia sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan. _

_ "Walaupun payah dan tidak mau jujur, tapi seleranya bagus sekali. Semoga perasaanmu tersampaikan, kawan,"ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum sebelum berlalu untuk pulang._

**Flashback end**

.

"_Why did I realize this love now?"_

.

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa selama ini ia telah jatuh hati pada Sakura, gadis yang juga telah disakitinya berulang kali entah sengaja maupun tidak. Akan tetapi, ia selalu berusaha menyangkal perasaannya sendiri dengan menganggap bahwa Hinata lah sosok gadis yang disukainya.

Sasuke sangat menyesal. Kenapa baru sekarang ia sadar gadis itu telah menyerah akan hubungan mereka? Ia menyesal telah mengabaikan Sakura yang selalu ada untuknya, memberinya dukungan tanpa henti. Seandainya ia bisa mengulang semuanya, atau paling tidak memperbaiki semuanya, ia akan melakukan apapun.

Namun, sebagai seseorang yang pandai, Sasuke pun juga tahu bahwa ia sudah membuat Sakura bersedih dan menderita. Ia bahkan membiarkan gadis itu berusaha sendiri untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang sangat rapuh itu. Ia terlalu sombong dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Sakura, sehingga ia meremehkan segala sakit hati yang ia berikan pada gadis itu setiap saat.

Jika ia memang diakui sebagai anak yang pandai oleh banyak orang, kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh dalam percintaan? Kenapa harus Naruto yang menyadarkannya? Kenapa ia begitu menyedihkan? Sekarang barulah ia tahu bahwa ia memang tega dengan dirinya sendiri.

Melepas Sakura pergi lambat laun akan membuatnya tersiksa, dan ia sendiri membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Sasuke benar-benar tega menghancurkan hatinya sendiri. Apalagi sekarang Sakura mulai dekat dengan senpai klub basketnya, yaitu Sasori.

.

"_It's too late but I'm sorry, I didn't realize how good you were_

_I'm such a fool, I'm such a fool"_

_._

Seperti biasa, klub basket latihan hari Kamis setelah pulang sekolah. Dan ini artinya Sasuke punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Tidak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk meninggalkan latihan, karena ia adalah manager tim dan bertugas mengurusi keperluan anggota tim.

Sakura sendiri tampak sangat lihai untuk menghindari Sasuke dan memilih berbicara dengan anggota senior yang termasuk Sasori dan Deidara. Hal ini membuat Sasuke makin kesal.

Namun saat pembagian handuk, Sakura tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Ia terpaksa juga harus memberikan handuk kepada Sasuke setelah membagi satu untuk Naruto.

Sakura hanya menyerahkannya di depan Sasuke tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Jadi, Sasuke lah yang membuka pembicaraan,"Sakura."

Tetapi sang gadis malah cuek dan berbalik pergi. Sebenarya Sakura sendiri cukup terkejut saat Sasuke memanggil namanya. Karena semua orang tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka bicara. Jangankan memanggil orang, diajak bicara saja Sasuke hanya menyahut sedikit.

Naruto kembali mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu sahabatnya. "Hey, Sakura-chan, jutek banget deh. Di panggil Sasuke itu."

Dengan terpaksa Sakura menoleh kembali,"Ya?"

"Nanti setelah latihan aku ingin berbicara,"kata Sasuke datar.

Hanya Sakura dan Tuhan yang tahu betapa kagetnya si gadis berambut pink itu. Dan tentu saja Sakura ingin menolaknya. Tapi saat melihat wajah serius Sasuke akhirnya ia mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Setelah itu Sakura kembali berjalan untuk membagikan handuk kepada para senior. Saat ia membagikan handuk pada Sasori, sang mantan kapten basket tersebut mengajak Sakura untuk ikut berbicara bersamanya dan teman-temannya.

Deidara tampak mengucapkan sebuah lelucon yang segera ditanggapi oleh sahabat dekatnya, Sasori. Kumpulan senior itu beserta Sakura tertawa tebahak-bahak setelahnya. Memang bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Sasori dan Deidara merupakan pasangan sahabat yang konyol dan kocak.

Betapa Sasuke merindukan tawa dan senyum Sakura yang dulu tidak pernah ia hiraukan maupun ia hargai. Sekarang, ia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Semoga ia tidak terlambat.

.

.

.

"_Don't leave me, although your heart has already left_

_I'm so pathetic, I'm so pathetic"_

_._

_._

**_Author's Note :_**

_Hello hi aloha!  
_

_Mary telah kembali hahaha. Makasih buat reader yang sudah sabar menunggu fict dari author siput ini hehe. Makasih juga buat yang ngeluangin waktu buat review fict aneh ini walopun updatenya lama dan pendek banget. Dan maaf, lagi-lagi Mary gak bisa bales review satu-satu tapi trust me! Setiap review pasti akan dibaca dan dihayati wkkwkwk. Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir dan Mary gak bisa janji bakalan update cepet, tapi pasti akan diusahain secepet mungkin yaaa._

_Readers sekalian, mohon reviewnya yaa kalo kalian punya saran atau kritik bisa dikasih tau ke Mary, okay? Makasih lagi semuanyaaa._

_Thanks to : Chap 4-Miss.M|vinestash|suket alang alang|_ |Jeremy Liaz Toner|madokaaihara|khairani. |hanazono yuri|Ayuni Ceries|louin990|sakura uchiha stivani|shinma hanasaki|silent reader xD|Iori Melody|Kyou PinkyCe|Rayzzz

Chap 5-suket alang alang|sakura uchiha stivani|Miss .M|guest| .94|hanazono yuri|mochan|ikalutfi97|chrysant lie|IndahP|CherrySand1|Byun429|nadriyah|Michishige Michiyo

Makasih lagi semuaaaaa, please tetep ikutin fict ini sampe akhir ya :)

With so many love, MaryLavey ^^


	7. Flying, Deep in the Night

At Gwanghwamun Songs Fiction

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The songs belong to Kyuhyun (SM Ent.)

Fictional stories made by MaryLavey

.

**Chapter 7 (Final)**

**Flying, deep in the night**

(깊은 밤을 날아서 )

.

.

"_Meeting someone new and breaking up_

_All these things are like a child's game_

_Like the sad story of small fairies"_

.

Akhirnya, aku menyerah akan hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya atau apa, tapi aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku telah menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan harapan-harapan semu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin belajar untuk mencintai diriku sendiri mulai sekarang.

Hatiku memang sakit dan dengan berakhirnya hubungan ini, jarak antara aku dan Sasuke-kun akan semakin jauh. Tapi bukankah lebih baik seperti ini? Aku tidak munafik, kukatakan padanya aku tidak bisa berteman dengan Sasuke-kun seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Memang egois dan sangat tidak dewasa, namun sekali lagi, biarlah aku menghibur diriku sendiri. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat ini.

Aku bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Tentu aku merasa lega karena telah membebaskan diriku sendiri dari hubungan yang jika diteruskan akan semakin lama semakin menghancurkan hatiku. Tapi kesedihan itu masih ada.

Untung saja, masih ada orang-orang yang mau membantuku melewati masa sulit ini. Ada keluargaku, Ino, Naruto, dan tentu saja Sasori-senpai. Pertemananku dengan Ino memang tidak sedekat saat kami masih sama-sama single dulu, tapi Ino menunjukkan kesetiaannya sebagai teman di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia merelakan waktu kencannya dengan Sai untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan berdua untuk membantuku melupakan masalahku sejenak.

Naruto, jangan ditanya lagi, ia melakukan banyak hal untuk menghiburku. Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat yang merangkap sebagai kakak lelakiku. Walaupun tingkahnya banyak sekali dan terkadang berlebihan hingga ke tahap tidak masuk akal, tapi ia tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku tertawa atau paling tidak tersenyum.

Semakin lama aku semakin menyadari bahwa hidup terus berjalan, dan tidak akan berhenti saat aku mengalami hal yang buruk. Hidupku ditentukan oleh diriku sendiri, aku lah yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kurasakan dalam hidup. Jika aku bisa memilih untuk bahagia dengan merelakan apa yang memang bukan untukku, untuk apa aku membuat diriku terpuruk?

Tapi bukan berarti aku menyesali hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun. Harus kuakui bahwa menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke-kun merupakan pengalaman yang indah bagiku. Terlalu indah sampai terkadang aku merasa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi yang seharusnya tidak mungkin akan terwujud. Tapi bukankah cinta memang seperti itu?

.

.

.

"_Because I only love you, I dream a foolish dream_

_Getting lost and wandering in the land of my dreams that can't come true"_

.

"Sakura, bisa bicara sebentar?"ucap lelaki yang kini berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha. Ada apa lagi ini? Tidakkah dia paham dengan perkataanku bahwa sebaiknya kami saling menjauh satu sama lain untuk sekarang ini? Wajahnya terlihat serius sehingga membuatku ragu untuk menolaknya. Bukan karena aku luluh, lebih tepatnya aku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Sasuke-kun bicarakan.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban dan ia membalikkan badannya setelah memberiku sinyal untuk mengikutinya. Dari arah yang ia pilih, sepertinya Sasuke-kun hendak mengajakku ke atap. Yah, sepertinya atap sekolah akan menjadi tempat yang sangat bersejarah bagiku saat lulus nanti. Banyak hal yang terjadi di sana, dan siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, bukan?

Sebelum menuju tangga menuju atap, aku dan Sasuke-kun tentu harus melewati deretan kelas para senior. Dan ya, aku bertatap mata dengan Sasori-senpai yang sedang duduk di bangkunya saat aku berjalan melewati kelasnya. Ia melihatku lalu melirik Sasuke-kun yang berjalan di depanku. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca, yang dapat kulihat hanyalah raut yang nampak khawatir. Aku melambaikan tanganku pelan untuk menyapanya lalu kembali berjalan.

Aku dan Sasuke-kun terus berjalan, lalu menaiki tangga, hingga sampailah kami di atap. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasuke-kun untuk membalikkan badannya kearahku setelah ia berhenti berjalan. Ia tetap diam selama kurang lebih satu menit, hingga saat aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk bertanya, ia akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sakura, aku menyadari kesalahanku,"ucapnya perlahan. Perkataannya membuatku kaget setengah mati. Apa maksudnya? Terlebih lagi, aku harus menjawab seperti apa? Kuberanikan diriku untuk menatap matanya yang sehitam malam. Tatapannya tetaplah tajam dan mempesona, namun kini ada makna lain dari tatapan tersebut yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Aku tetap terdiam, bagaimana tidak, aku benar-benar tidak tahu respon apakah yang tepat untuk diberikan. Sepertinya Sasuke-kun menyadari kebingunganku. "Hmm, itu, ah, intinya adalah apa kau ingin memulai semua dari awal lagi denganku?"semakin banyak kata yang disusun oleh Sasuke-kun menjadi sebuah kalimat, semakin aku tidak mengerti. Kalimat itu kuucapkan dalam hati perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk memahami maknanya. Aku memandang matanya dan ketika akhirnya aku mengerti apa arti kalimat tersebut, mataku seketika membulat. Tidak mungkin!

"Maksudmu, kau ingin kita memulai hubungan kita lagi, Sasuke-kun?"kataku perlahan yang diawab dengan anggukan singkat. Apa aku bermimpi? Hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku pasti akan menganggap perkataan Sasuke-kun hanya lelucon jika saja raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keseriusan.

Walaupun aku bingung dengan sikap Sasuke-kun, tapi aku tidak bingung dengan jawaban yang harus kuberikan. Jadi kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka suara dan menjawabnya dengan mantap,"Tentu-"

.

.

.

"Sakura, tunggu!"kudengar suara Sasori-senpai saat aku hendak berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan Ino. Ya, setelah aku putus, Ino merelakan waktunya dengan Sai untuk menemaniku pulang seperti saat aku dan Ino belum berpasangan dulu. Aku dan Ino menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan kulihat Sasori-senpai sedang berjalan cepat ke arah kami.

"Ya, senpai?"tanyaku saat senpai berwajah imut itu berada di depanku dan Ino. "Ah, itu, bisa bicara sebentar? Tidak lama kok, Ino-san."kata Sasori-senpai. Hmm, setelah Sasuke-kun sekarang Sasori-senpai. Ada apa lagi ini? Aku melihat ke arah Ino yang mengangguk kepadaku dan akhirnya aku menoleh kearah Sasori-senpai dan mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Kutunggu di kantin ya, Saku-chan,"kata Ino.

Setelah itu, Sasori-senpai mengajakku ke taman belakang. Sasori-senpai duduk di salah satu kursi taman dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk disana. "Baiklah, senp-"aku memulai permbicaraan namun segera dipotong oleh lawan bicaraku,"Sakura-chan, aku ingin bicara hal yang penting. Kau cukup mendengarkannya, aku tak begitu perlu tanggapan."

Baru saja aku membuka mulut hendak bicara, Sasori-senpai kembali berbicara,"Dan tolong, jangan potong kalimatku. Hanya, hmm, seperti kataku tadi, cukup dengarkan baik-baik." Akhirnya aku tidak jadi bicara dan hanya mengangguk singkat. Jika diperhatikan, sepertinya dari tadi Sasori-senpai tidak fokus menatapku saat bicara, padahal biasanya ia selalu menunjukkan perhatian penuh saat berbincang-bincang denganku. Apa yang mengganggu pikirannya? Hmm, atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang hendak ia katakan padaku?

Sasori-senpai terlihat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri lalu berdeham pelan dan akhirnya bersuara sambil menatap lurus mataku,"Sakura-chan, sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Tapi tetap saja, aku tetap ingin mengungkapkannya padamu. Sebenarnya, selama ini, aku menyukaimu. Ah, aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja, jadi aku mungkin bisa merelakan perasaanku ini. Maaf, padahal kau baru saja kembali dengan Sasuke, tapi aku malah membebanimu, maaf." Segera setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasori-senpai segera mengalihkan pandangannya serta menundukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. Seperti saat aku berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun tadi di atap, aku harus memproses kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh senpai yang akrab denganku ini. Jadi, Sasori-senpai menyukaiku? Tapi dia hanya ingin mengucapkan saja, tanpa ingin membebaniku, karena aku dengan Sasuke-kun sudah- Eh, tunggu!

"Senpai, lihat aku!"kataku sambil menarik bahunya pelan. "Saku-chan, sudah kubilang aku tidak perlu tanggapan. Sebenarnya hanya itu yang ingin kuucapkan, jadi yah, kau boleh pulang,"jawabnya masih enggan untuk melihatku. Aku menjadi kesal dan menarik bahunya dengan keras hingga otomatis ia menoleh padaku.

"Yah, maaf saja, aku ini terlahir sebagai gadis cerewet, jadi mau tidak mau aku ingin memberi tanggapan! Oke, jadi sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke-kun itu-"

.

_**-flashback-**_

"Tentu- ehem,"aku berdeham karena tenggorokanku tiba-tiba serak.

"Maaf, tentu saja perasaanku padamu tidak akan hilang begitu saja, Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaan cintaku padamu dan mencintai diriku sendiri. Kau adalah orang jenius, Sasuke-kun, kau tentu tahu betapa aku menderita dalam hubungan kita sebelumnya. Selama kita berpacaran, aku selalu menghibur diriku sendiri dengan kebahagiaan palsu. Aku selalu membenarkan apapun yang kau lakukan kepadaku dan malah menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena telah bersikap terlalu sensitif. Dan sekarang aku sadar, aku harus mencintai diriku sendiri, seperti aku mencintaimu dulu,"kataku panjang lebar.

Sasuke-kun memasang wajah datar tapi aku tahu ada sedikit rasa sakit yang tertera dari ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak mau jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama, aku ingin bahagia. Dan jika Sasuke-kun bukan kebahagiaanku, maka aku siap untuk melepaskannya. "Jadi, maaf Sasuke-kun, kurasa kita tidak bisa memulai hubungan kita lagi. Tapi, yah, kau tahu, kita bisa berteman lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Aku memeluk Sasuke-kun sebagai salam perpisahan. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh saat aku memeluk pria yang pernah menjadi duniaku itu. Ku akhiri pelukan itu dengan cepat agar aku tidak lagi larut dalam kesedihan. Aku menghapus air mataku lalu tersenyum singkat padanya kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi. Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku.

_**-flashback end-**_

.

"Ja-jadi, kalian tidak berpacaran lagi?"tanya Sasori-senpai bingung.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum berucap,"Iya, senpai, aku dan Sasuke-kun bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Jadiiii, senpai mau meralat pernyataan cinta senpai kah? Hahahha,"aku tertawa karena berhasil membuat pipi Sasori-senpai merona malu.

"Hah, tidak, dasar nona PD! Aku menyesal mengatakan cinta padamu,"ucapnya malu.

"Aiiihh, senpai, kok menyesal sih?"aku semakin gencar mengodanya.

"Haish, tidak tidak. Aku tidak menyesal kok. Baiklah kuralat demi nona PD level 100 ini. Ehem, Sakura, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau ingin mencoba menjadi kekasihku?"katanya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, dan sejujurnya aku merasa agak terharu melihat ketulusan dari Sasori-senpai. "Hmm, senpai, jujur saja, aku belum siap untuk memulai hubungan yang baru. Aku masih ingin fokus untuk menata hidupku lagi setelah patah hati. Dan lagi, selama ini aku melihat senpai hanya sebagai kakak yang baik untukku,"jawabku hati-hati, takut menyakiti perasaan Sasori-senpai.

Lelaki di sebelahku menjawabku dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa,"Tidak apa, maaf bila aku terburu-buru."

"Tapiiii, karena Haruno Sakura adalah gadis cantik yang berhati baik, aku memberikan kesempatan untuk senpai mengajakku ke taman hiburan Sabtu ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai PDKT, kan?"

"Idih, siapa juga yang mau mengajakmu kencan. Lebih baik cari cewek lain yang lebih cantik dan gak ke-PD an sepertimu,"katanya sambil menyentil jidatku.

"Hih, nyebelin banget sih, senpai. Anggap saja tadi Sakura yang cantik ini gak bilang apa-apa,"kataku sambil beranjak pergi.

"Dasar drama queen! Iya iya, Akasuna Sasori, senpai tampan mempesona ini menerima tawaran Haruno Sakura yang cantik untuk PDKT hari Sabtu."

"Hahaha, bagus-bagus. Bawa uang yang banyak, buat aku terpesona ya!"kataku sebelum berlari meninggalkannya.

Hmm, semoga hari-hariku kedepan akan jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

.

"_But even if we can't fly and just cry_

_Love is like a beautiful dream"_

_._

_._

_**The End**_

* * *

Author's Note :

Halooo readers sekaliannnn, udah setengah tahun nih Mary gak update :D Huahahahahahaha, gomenasai minna-san! Sebenernya Mary udah kerjain last chap ini dari lama, tapi karena Mary punya beberapa alternatif buat endingnya, Mary jadi bingung mau pake yang mana. dannn, akhirnya, this is the ending I chose. Mungkin endingnya ini gak memuaskan bagi readers sekalian, sorry banget yaa. Tapi, Mary ngerasa ending ini yang paling pas diantara alternatif ending yang lain, soalnya ini kan songfict, jadi dari awal Mary cuma pingin bikin fict pendek aja sihh hehe. Udah deh gitu ajaaa. Thanks buat readers sekalian yang udah baca dan senantiasa kasih review! Gomen, Mary gak bisa bales satu-satu, Mary lagi capek ngetik soalnya kemarin tengah malem, Mary ngebut nyelesain last chap ini :) Oke, that's all. See you guys later 3

.

Thanks to : HazeKeiko, Shasha, Michishige Michiyo, , .524, Miss. M, sakura uchiha stivani, Alice, suket alang alang,ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni, hanazono yuri, chrysant lie, , CherrySand1, Sha, Evellyn Ayuzawa, syahidah973

.

Byeeeee, lots of love, MaryLavey 3


End file.
